videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Incredibles: Age of Extinction
New Incredibles: Age of Extinction is the sequel to New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada, and 4th instalment in the New Incredibles series. The game takes place 4 months after the events of the last game, after the Third Battle of Metroville and the Destruction of The Villain Armada. With the Villain Armada destroyed, the United States Government has now passed a Legislative Order that has officially disbanded the Task Force 141 and New Incredibles. However, the secret Shadow Ops team known as 'Cemetery Wind' has been using the public hate for Superhumans as an advantage allowing them to hunt the New Incredibles without Government authorities. With the U.S. Government and Cemetery Wind now against them, Dash, Clementine, Violet, Jacks and Dimitri Kolanov must now uncover a conspiracy like no other! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2023. Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - Son of Mr. Incredible and leader of the New Incredible, Dash is now on the run from Cemetery Wind. After being ambushed by the US Government-sanctioned Cemetery a Wind, Dash has now lost all faith in the Government and Human-kind, seeing Humans as "evil people who hunt Superhumans for sport". Dash only trusts a total of 4 people: Clementine, Jacks, Violet and Dimitri, as they are the only people who help him. Dash still uses his iconic AK-12, which is now rusted, dented and is smeared with dry blood. The new attachments for the AK-12 are a Tracker Sight, Armor Piercing Rounds and a Collapsable Stock. Clementine Everett - Dash's love interest and member of the New Incredibles. After the Third Battle of Metroville ended in New Incredibles victory, Clementine moved back to Macon, Georgia after the Superhuman Execution Order was placed by the U.S. Government. Hiding her powers from the public eye and moving back to Macon with her adoptive father, Lee Everett, Clementine is now oblivious to the fact that Dash is being hunted down by Cemetery Wind, for now. Unlike Dash, Clementine still holds her faith in Humanity, revealing this to Dash later in the game and saying that he has to also have faith that Humans can see Superhumans for who they really are in the future. Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Member of the New Incredibles and nephew to Aiden Pearce. Jacks moved to Macon, Georgia along with Clementine in order to keep an eye on her, due to the fact that the Superhumans Execution Order allows the Government to kill Superhumans. Because of this, Jacks lives close to Clementine and even goes as far as to keep an eye on her 24/7 in case Cemetery Wind ever shows up in the City. Violet Parr - Dash's sister and member of the New Incredibles. After the Superhumans Execution Order was put into effect and Cemetery Wind started murdering Superhumans across the United States, Violet went into hiding somewhere in the Desert County (a small desert town in between Metroville and Macon). Violet is currently separated from her younger brother and has been looking for clues to Dash's location. Dimitri Kolanov - As a former Russian Cosmonaut who was supposed to use Soyuz 2 to get to the Moon, Kolanov is a member of the New Incredibles and helped defeat the Armada in the Third Battle of Metroville. Dimitri now helps Violet in finding Dash, and hides in the Desert County. He is one of the only New Characters from ROTA to appear in this game, as the Task Fonce 141 Characters, Simmons, Dutch and Mearing all have 'Unknown' statuses. Villains Keegan Russ - Member of the Ghosts (well, at least he is in the COD Game that should not be named!) and Mercenary for Cemetery Wind. Keegan is a prejudicial person, and he hates Superhumans, calling them 'a bunch of freaks who are a threat to Humanity'. Keegan is mostly seen in his Exo Suit known as the Lockdown EXO, a metal suit with a helmet that makes him look exactly like Lockdown from Transformers: Age of Extinction. Harold Attinger - As a corrupt Government official, Attinger's spearheads Cemetery Wind. He has a deep hatred for Superhumans and employs Keegan Russ to help him hunt the Superhumans. He created the Lockdown EXO out of destroyed Omnidroid Metal and allowed Keegan to fit it with his own, custom weapons, all expenses paid. James Savoy - Field Commander of Cemetery Wind and ruthless killer of Superhumans. After losing his sister in the Third Battle of Metroville, Savoy joined Attinger's team and ruthlessly hunts the Superhumans across the United States. Plot The game starts in Macon, Georgia as Lee Everett drives along the Macon Hills Roads, and he looks at a sign that says 'Remember Metroville. Report Superhuman Activity, Call 4902345'. Lee then sighs and says to himself "Shit, that's not good. Damn Superhumans Execution Act!" and he drives into the Town. Lee then drives to the abandoned Macon Observatory and sees Carley (another character from The Walking Dead who had a brief relationship with Lee), and Lee says to her "Carley, that job at the WKTV not good enough?" and Carley sarcastically responds "Oh, yeah, Lee! I like scrounging around for War Artifacts! What are we looking for?" and Lee hands her a picture, saying "A bunch of old guns believed to have been used in the Russo-American War." and it shows several AK-47s, M4A1s and RPDs in a glass case. Lee then says "People say the guns are trapped beneath the rubble of this building. If we can sell them, my contact says we can win $100,000." and Carley asks "Please tell me you're splitting the cut right?" and Lee responds "No, we BOTH win 100 grand." and they go inside the Observatory to look for the guns (Lee's job in this is, well, finding guns). Once they get into the Abandoned Observatory, they look around for the guns they were sent to find. Carley then asks "Remember this place when we were kids? How many times do you think you and your wife came here back in elementary school?" and Lee responds "I only remember that one time, really. Back in 2005?" and he finds one of the guns, and says "Alright, I got one! We should keep looking!" and Carley also finds a RPD LMG, which is buried beneath the rubble of the destroyed and abandoned Observatory. After looking around for a few minutes, Lee hears a very faint beeping noise coming from a pile of rubble, and he walks up to it, before taking the large pieces of rubble off the source one by one. Lee then looks in shock as he uncovers the source of the sound and sees what it is. He picks it up and sees that it's a Distress Beacon Device with an Incredibles Symbol on it! Lee, now shocked beyond belief, hides it in his pocket, shutting it off. Carley then says "Alright, all the guns are accounted for, now you just need to give them to your boss and you'll get a lot of money." and Lee takes the guns in a briefcase. The game then switches to 3 hours later, where Lee goes back to his house in the Macon Hills and sits on the couch, putting the $100,000 cheque on the table and turning on the TV. When the TV turns on, it shows a News Report saying "The Third Battle of Metroville was an event that permanently changed our world. With over 1300 dead, much of the city has been destroyed. Homeland Security has urged all US Citizens to report Superhuman activity!" as the Report shows the aftermath of the Third Battle, where the US Military has occupied the city, reconstructing it and forming a massive wall with Watchtowers around the Crashed Armada Flagship right in the middle of the city. Another News Reporter then says "A swift act of Congress put and end to all operations between the Military and New Incredibles, ending the alliance." and Lee turns the TV off, angered at the ignorance and stupidity of the United States Government. The game then switches to another part of America at night. In a swamp on a Hill, a mysterious figure comes out of the water and takes out a Collapsaple Sniper Rifle, then aims it at a nearby Dock where a huge Ship is docked, and several UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopters fly above. Then, several SUVs and Humvees park on the Docks and dozens of Soldiers armed with Assault Rifles and LMGs run out, and then their leader, James Savoy says "Take the breach side. Nice and easy. Release the Seeker Drones!" as one Soldier opens a Briefcase marked 'Cemetery Wind: Classified' and he throws a few Seeker Drones into the air as a squad of Soldiers patrol through the Dock with their Guns ready. After a few seconds, Savoy looks at one of the cameras and sees a Heat Signature, and then Radios the Troops, instructing "Second stack, closest to the Bow! Predator 0-1, capture Target Area, engage Superhuman!" as the Soldiers run up through the Floors of the Ship as the mysterious figure with the Sniper Rifle watches. One of the Soldiers then sets a charge on one of the Stacks on top of the Ship, and Savoy yells "Cracking steel!" as his Team blows up the Stack, and then Simon Riley, AKA Ghost (a Protagonist from New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada who fought in the Third Battle of Metroville), comes crashing out of it, and then all the Troops start shooting at him, as well as the Helicopter launching Missiles and firing it's Minigun at the Ship. Ghost then manages to take out an M4A1 and gun down a few Troops, but then a Missile comes in and hits him, blasting him down into the Engine Room of the Ship. Savoy then yells "Fire!" as the Cemetery Wind Soldiers fire a few Mortars into the Engine Room, blowing it up and blasting the heavily injured Ghost out of it and on to the Dock. Ghost then runs up to a Truck and starts driving away as Savoy grabs his Radio and says "He's running! Move!" as the Helicopter and several SUVs persue Ghost across the Dock and fire their Miniguns into the Truck, and then the Helicopter fires a few Missiles, with one hitting the Truck and causing it to flip into the air and land on its back. Ghost then crawls out and says "No, wait! Hold fire!" as he tries to limp away, but falls to his knees because of a piece of Shrapnel in his leg. The SUVs then form a circle around Ghost and dozens of Soldiers aim their Weapons at him, with a Helicopter flying overhead and shines a Spotlight on Ghost, who says "Can't you see I'm a Human?! I'm not a fucking Superhuman. My name is Simon Riley, callsign Ghost, former Task Force 141!" and Savoy asks him his signature question: "Did you fight in the Third Battle of Metroville?" and Ghost answers "Yes, I did! Lost a lot of friends and Soldiers there. Why?" and Savoy tells him "I lost my sister in Metroville. You'll get no sympathy from me!" as it shows the mysterious man in the Swamp holding his Locus Sniper, then powering it up into Direct Energy Mode, the firing a massive Laser Beam. The Laser Beam then flies in and hits Ghost in the stomach, blasting out his right Ribcage and blasting him back, and the Cemetry Wind Troops open fire on the injured man. Ghost then grabs a WM-20 Grenade Launcher and yells "I thought you were on our side!!" as he fires several Grenades, blowing up 2 SUVs and killing several Soldiers as he gets up, but another Beam of Direct Energy comes in and hits a crate filled with Explosive Barrels, which explode and blast Ghost back. Ghost then lands hard on the front of a car and then shoots more Grenades killing several more Cemetery Wind Soldiers in the process as he says "No! Please- Ahh!!" as yet another Direct Energy Beam comes in and hits Ghost in the arm, blasting his arm off and then destroying the WM-20 which Ghost held, and the Cemetery Wind Soldiers shoot Ghost more, blasting his left shoulder blade and right knee cap out as he desperately tries to crawl back, but eventually gives up as he is surrounded by Soldiers, a Helicopter and SUVs. From the shadows, the man who was holding the Locus Sniper walks up, and the spotlight shines on him and reveals him to be Keegan Russ (a character from Call of Duty: Ghosts), who then holsters the Sniper and takes out a Tradium Sword, then says to Savoy "He's mine now!" as Ghost looks up in shock, asking "Keegan?..." and Keegan says to him "The Hero Coalition, the Villain Armada, they're like little children. Always fighting, making a mess out of the Multiverse. All these Realities merging with other Worlds is upsetting the Multiversal Balance. And I've got to clean this mess up! There is one way you survive, Ghost: tell me where he's hiding. Where... Is Dashiell Parr?" but Ghost valiantly refuses, saying "Never..." and Keegan responds by stomping on his chest to hold him down, then stabbing him in the chest with the Tradium Sword. As Ghost weakly resists against him, Keegan rips Ghost's heart right out of his chest and says "Never is near!" as he walks away from the dead body of his former mentor as the Cemetery Wind Soldiers look on. The game then switches to the next morning, where a U.S. Official is interviewing the CIA Secretary, saying "I must say, it is remarkable, really astounding, the success that the CIA has had since the Task Force 141 was Disbanded and you took Operational Control. So the President has asked me to invite the two of you to the White House to get some specifics about how, exactly, you're hunting the remains of The Villain Armada that were left after the War." and the Secretary answers "I've had my Desk for 2 years, while our Defense Councillor has been here for 25. Isn't that right... Mr. Attinger?" as Harold Attinger (a Villain last seen in Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge) sits down and tells "I run the areas where we don't ask for specifics! That's why they're called Black Ops, and why we all sleep better at night!" and the Official looks at him and asks "So, um... How is Cemetery Wind performing in Joint Operations... With the New Hero Coalition?" and Attinger pauses, but then lies by saying "Outstanding." (it's actually going really bad, because they're hunting Hero Knights and not Villains). The Official then says "Good, I am happy to hear that. The President will be pleased! Because I tell you right now, I have only been Chief of Staff since Monday, but I do know that the 'Multiversal War' Meetings, they're, uh... They're the only fun meetings." and Attinger says "Look, I am not here to entertain the President..! But you may tell him the Armada will be extinguished. Soon." and the Official shakes his hand, saying "Also, the President has also invited the New Incredibles to the White House. Do you know if they'll be coming? Who's their Leader? Is it that fast one, the psychic girl?" and the Secretary tells him "Those two you just referred to... They're called Dashiell Parr and Clementine Everett." and Attinger walks up to the Official in anger and says "Superhuman Combatants. Here in strict violations of the Superhuman Execution Act!" and the Official looks confused, then asks "But... Aren't the Hero Knights our Allies? Why would you-" and Attinger takes out a Combat Knife and stabs the Official. Attinger then answers, saying "Because this Reality has been a victim of their damn Multiverse War, ever since the Armada and Coalition came here! Who are they to decide the fates of 7 billion people... Who are the Armada and Coalition, to wage War here on our soil, whenever they want?! It's not their Reality, never was... And it's time we take it back!" as the Official looks in shock, then says "The Armada's gone, and... You've been hunting Heroes-?!" but then Attinger rips the Knife out of his stomach, and blood splatters all over the Room as the Official falls to the floor, and then Attinger walks over the man's body as the Secretary calls Keegan, saying "Find the New Incredibles, now! If the Government finds this out, we're dead... Kill them all!" and Keegan's voice is heard, and he says "With pleasure, Sir. These Superhumans will die for what they've done to this Reality!" as the Villain Agents walk in and take the Official's body away. Meanwhile, in Lee's House at night, Clementine wakes up after hearing a clunking noise downstairs, and then hears footsteps near the front Door. After hearing the noises, Clementine takes out her Glock 17 Pistol and walks down the stairs, seeing a trail of blood on the floor and bloody handprints on the walls, leading to the Room where Lee kept the Weapons he found earlier. Clementine then runs into the Weapins Room and sees someone familiar... Dash, who has been shot in the chest and is bleeding heavily! Looking at Dash in shock, Clementine asks "D-Dash..?! What the fuck..?" and Dash turns around, before dropping his iconic AK-12 Assault Rifle, and saying "Clem... It was... Cemetery...." as he walks towards Clementine and collapses, and Clementine catches him and holds the unconscious boy, before yelling "Lee!!" as the screen turns to black. The game then switches to the Antarctic as a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter flies over one of the snow-covered Mountains, and then a gigantic Armada 'Pincer' Ship, known as 'The Dreadnought', is seen as the Helicopter approaches it. As the Chopper lands, Keegan is then seen walking off a Bridge Platform as several Armada Troops accompany him, and he says "I warn you, Mr. Attinger of Earth-616: An Alliance is a Contract, and Contracts, like Humans... Expire!" and then Attinger walks up to him and responds with "In this Reality, we have a saying: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'." and Keegan growls, then tells him "I also have a saying: 'I don't care'! and then Attinger asks "So what happened in Illinois? I thought you had Dash!" and Keegan explains "3 direct hits from an EPM3 Laser, a mortal wound and then your men allowed him to escape! You promised me your Organization's Intelligence, or is there such a thing?" and Attinger looks over to his Cemetery Wind Soldiers, who have their Assault Rifles aimed at Keegan and his Armada Troops. Attinger then commands his Squad to lower their Weapons, which they do, and then he asks Keegan "Y'know, you still haven't told me: Why do you want the New Incredibles Initiative? Who are you working for, Keegan?" and Keegan sighs, saying "Every Reality I have travelled, all their Heroes and Villains are the same: You all think you're the center of The Multiverse... You have no idea!" as he walks away from Attinger and Cemetery Wind. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games